


Части паззла

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Headcanon, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нисса помнит Сару, но Сара не помнит Ниссу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Части паззла

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские хэдканоны. Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2015/2016.

Сара вернулась спустя год после того, как уехала искать себя. Поселилась у Лорел, повидалась с родителями и друзьями, сказала, что ненадолго. Она ничего не рассказывала о себе и о том, что делала все это время, просто улыбалась и отмалчивалась. Рей был словоохотливее в своих историях о Рипе Хантере и будущем, которое они пытались сделать лучше. Он вернулся почти одновременно с Сарой, начал метаться по главному зданию своей бывшей компании, не удосужившись объяснить простым обывателям, как так получилось, что он выжил.  
— Наверное, это круто — путешествовать во времени, — сказала Тея, думая больше о том, что Рей не упоминал про какую-то излишнюю жестокость Сары.  
— Наверное, — ответила Сара спокойно, — я об этом не задумывалась.  
Они устроили спонтанные посиделки. Сестры Лэнс, Оливер, Тея и Диггл с Лайлой. Фелисити застряла в лаборатории вместе с Реем и Кертисом. Создавали какое-то очередное технологическое чудо. Тея надеялась, что его не придется останавливать от захвата мира. Она видела такой фильм. Даже несколько.  
— Мы все рады, что ты решила нас навестить, — сказал Оливер, — еще были бы рады, реши остаться.  
Сара задумчиво улыбнулась, покачивая в руке бокал с шампанским.  
— Сейчас я бы хотела вернуть ту часть своей памяти, которая оказалась потеряна, — ответила она. — Пусть не чувства, но хотя бы факты.  
— Ты потеряла память? — уточнила Лайла. — Из-за Ямы Лазаря?  
Тея не была уверена, о многом ли рассказал ей Диггл, но напряглась, приготовилась ловить каждое слово: ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то начал этот разговор. Кто-то, но не она сама.  
— Из-за воскрешения, — поправила Сара, — это естественно. Удивительно, что сохранилось хоть что-то, учитывая степень разложения моего мозга.  
Лорел кашлянула.  
— Может, не будем про разложение… — начала она.  
— Агрессия тоже была с этим связана? — спросила Лайла.  
— А это проблема скорее магического и психологического характера, — ответила Сара. — И теперь меня не слишком беспокоит.  
Она посмотрела на Тею, и та вздрогнула. Ей показалось, что от пристального взгляда ее ударило током.  
Не беспокоит? Это значит, что Сара не хочет никого убивать или, что она убивает без зазрения совести?  
Но Оливер спросил о том, видела ли она будущее и сняли ли там римейк “Lost”. Диггл пошутил о тех, кому не хватает необитаемых островов в жизни, Лорел поддержала шутку с видимым облегчением, и они отвлеклись.

*

Тея понимала, что влезать в квартиру сестер Лэнс без приглашения — это плохая идея. Но еще она знала, что Лорел сегодня на патрулировании и дома одна Сара. Можно было бы войти через дверь, но что-то внутри противилось этому.  
Ведь так легко проскользнуть по крышам, по балкону, открыть окно снаружи и оказаться внутри, замереть, решая, стоит ли закрывать створки за собой или оставить путь отхода.  
От меча увернуться было немного тяжелее.  
Тея присела, проклиная занавески, которые рисковали обернуться вокруг нее коконом, если неудачно дернуться. Она попыталась сбить нападавшего с ног, и перехватила меч у рукоятки… еще одна плохая идея: по ладони потекла кровь.   
Сверху вниз, освещаемая только отблесками уличных фонарей и рекламных вывесок, на Тею смотрела Нисса аль Гул. В полном боевом облачении, спасибо, хоть без вуали.  
Она отвела занесенный меч и спросила шепотом:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— А ты? — так же прошептала Тея.  
Ниссе не надо было ничего говорить вслух, по одному взгляду было понятно, что она думает о чужих умственных способностях.  
— Прежде, чем начинать подражать своему отцу, убедись, что действительно способна появляться и исчезать в тенях, — сказала Нисса, убирая меч.  
— Я вовсе не подражаю Мерлину, — буркнула Тея и встала.  
Из глубины квартиры раздался насмешливый голос:  
— Да закройте уже окно, по полу тянет.

*

Свечи стояли повсюду. Длинные, в старых подсвечниках (Тея и не знала, что у Лорел они есть) прямо на полу; «чайные», словно созвездие на столе; витые красные и синие, кажется, она сама их приносила, когда не могла выбрать между одним бесполезным подарком и другим бесполезным подарком…  
Сара, с распущенными волосами, босиком, в белой ночной рубашке и накинутом поверх белом же халате, казалась приведением. Или просто покойницей, если уж лежала на диване.  
Тея и раньше заметила, что она резко сменила цветовые предпочтения, но не была уверена, стоит ли это комментировать.   
Нисса бесшумно направилась в сторону кухни, а Тея замерла в дверях. Не уверенная, что стоит входить.   
— Ты хотела со мной поговорить? — спросила Сара, садясь.  
Ее голос был таким же, как и всегда. Или, по крайней мере, таким, каким Тея его помнила.  
— Надеюсь, ты не злишься, что я так вот… помешала вам с Ниссой, — сказала она и пошла к свободному креслу.  
— Ты не помешала, — ответила Сара и качнула головой, — я забыла Ниссу тогда, когда очнулась после возвращения души. И не вспомнила бы, не попади однажды в собственное прошлое.  
Она впервые сама говорила о том, что путешествовала во времени, Тея даже подалась вперед, но Сара опять сменила тему:  
— Так зачем ты пришла?  
— Как тебе удается бороться с жаждой крови? — спросила Тея. — Тебе же удается, да?  
— Я с ней и не борюсь, — ответила Сара совершенно спокойно и даже доброжелательно.  
Тея пристально посмотрела на нее, пытаясь понять, насмешка это или нет.  
— Ты говоришь себе, что ты не такая, не убийца, — принялась объяснять Сара, теперь она смотрела только на огонек свечи, — что это не ты, Тея Квин, а кто-то другой. Что ты бы никогда этого бы не сделала, не повлияй на тебя Яма…  
Легко догадаться, что она скажет дальше. Тея тяжело вздохнула еще до того, как Сара закончила, тем же ровным, доброжелательным голосом:  
— На самом деле — это всегда ты. Даже, когда собираешься разорвать чужое горло голыми руками.  
— Но я бы… — Тея запнулась. — Я бы никогда не попыталась убить Оливера.  
— Правда? — спросила Сара, она перевела взгляд на Тею. — Ты никогда не думала, как ненавидишь его? Не думала: «Чтоб ты сдох!», когда он не принимал тебя всерьез или говорил то, что тебе не нравилось?  
Под ее взглядом Тея напряглась и сжала кулаки.   
— Это не то же самое, — попыталась ответить она. — Я ведь не всерьез это думала…  
— Все мысли — всерьез, — мягко сказала Сара. — Прими то, что ты убийца, Тея. Ты в этом не отличаешься от всех прочих людей на планете.   
В гостиную бесшумно вошла Нисса, на подносе она несла чайник и две чашки. Очень тактичный намек на то, что кое-кто здесь лишний.  
— Спасибо за совет, — с сарказмом произнесла Тея.  
— Обращайся, — улыбнулась Сара, словно бы не заметившая ее тона. — Я всегда рада тебе помочь.  
Когда Тея выходила из комнаты, то остановилась, глядя на присевшую у дивана Ниссу и Сару, которая мягко приподняла ее голову за подбородок.  
«Может, она и забыла ее, — подумала Тея, выбираясь через окно, — но у них будут новые воспоминания».  
Только перепрыгивая на соседнюю крышу, она поняла, что никто не мешал ей уйти через дверь. А еще, что окно осталось открытым. Саре опять будет тянуть по полу. Тея рассмеялась. 

* 

— Тебе нравился гематит, — словно извиняясь за собственный подарок, сказала Нисса.  
Сара крутила браслет в руке и рассматривала его так, будто ждала, что он превратится в змею.  
— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась, но улыбнулась не так. — Это очень мило.  
Когда Сара положила подарок в сумочку (такую же белоснежную, как, казалось, все ее вещи), то Нисса знала, словно бы у нее появились провидческие способности, что там он и останется. Будет лежать, запертый на замок в квартире Лорел, а Сара вновь станет Белой Канарейкой и упорхнет спасать мир в прошлом и будущем.  
Нисса чувствовала, что ее рот кривится в усмешке. Будь Сара прежней, помни ее, она бы уже вскинулась, уже спросила, что случилось. Уже пристально смотрела бы на нее, взяв лицо в ладони. Но Сара не была прежней, она так же спокойно улыбалась.

*

Они могли менять собственное прошлое.  
— Вы все равно будете это делать, — сказал Рип Хантер, — если я попытаюсь помешать — тем более. Потому я не стану. Но введу правило: не больше одного вмешательство в каждой судьбе. Думаю, будет честно.  
Изменения не касались их самих. Тех, какими они были, если на момент переписывания истории находились внутри машины времени. Не менялись их тела и их воспоминания, объекты физические, вроде того же обручального кольца профессора Штейна, могли исчезать и появляться.  
Кто-то ухватился за возможность сразу же, кто-то — начал обдумывать и просчитывать. Сара сначала решила, что ей это не интересно. Ее жизнь походила на наспех собранный паззл, в котором смешались детали из трех наборов и часть из них забивали молотком. Но это была ее жизнь. И она не видела, как изменения могли сделать хоть кому-то из ее близких лучше так, чтобы не испортить того, чего они достигли.   
Хотя Сара и видела другое: видела, что Ниссе больно. Яма отняла воспоминания о ней, пусть и оставила навыки, приобретенные в Лиге Убийц. Что можно было сделать с пустотой? Можно склеить разбитую вазу, но нельзя починить то, чего не существует. Но для Ниссы они с Сарой все еще существовали. Пусть это было и не так для самой Сары.  
Что изменить, чтобы справить с этим, она не знала.

 

*

Когда Сара вернулась в очередной раз, Нисса выдохнула и поняла, что эти месяцы, пока она ее не видела, внутри нарастало напряжение. Можно было обругать саму себя за то, что страх за любимую женщину заставляет ее терять сосредоточенность, но это ведь было не в первый раз.  
Нисса боялась за Сару, когда ее не было рядом. Но, когда она возвращалась, Нисса боялась еще сильнее.   
Потому что перед ней оказывалась вовсе не та, в кого она влюблялась. И, одновременно, та же Сара. В ее глазах порой появлялись те же искры, что и давным-давно во время тренировок, после скупой похвалы. Когда она говорила о бытовых мелочах, то могло показаться, что Сара вернулась. Та самая, которая смотрела на Ниссу в поисках поддержки и одобрения. Та самая, что говорила: «Мой отец пообещал тебя найти, если со мной что-то случится». И улыбалась.  
Но в иное время это оказывалась совсем другая Сара. Спокойная, сосредоточенная, холодная, как снег на горных пиках. И такая же далекая.   
Чаще, намного чаще, Нисса видела именно эту, чужую Сару.   
Но она продолжала возвращаться к ней, продолжала прикасаться, обнимать, целовать… каждый раз боясь иллюзорного холода. Словно прикасалась к ледяному изваянию.  
— Ты мазохистка, — сказала однажды Тея Квин.  
Нисса согласилась на спарринг с ней. Была середина дня, каждый из команды Стрелы (и тех, кто помогал им, если был в городе, и у него было на это настроение, вроде Сары, Рея, Тацу или самой Ниссы) нашел себе занятие или отсыпался после ночи. Только Тея решила, что ей не помешает тренировка. Ей же хуже.  
И во время спарринга Тее пришла в голову мысль поболтать.  
Нисса не собиралась отвечать, нанося удар за ударом. Девчонку учил Малкольм Мерлин, она использовала его приемы и, конечно же, унаследовала и слабости учителя. Например, излишнюю демонстративность там, где можно было обойтись парой четких движений. Но, в отличие от нынешнего Р'ас аль Гула, у Теи не было столько физических сил, чтобы отразить натиск. Ей бы следовало ставить на ловкость, но увы…  
Тея упала на спину, меч отлетел в дальний угол, а Нисса приставила острие к ее шее.  
— Ты мертва, — констатировала она.  
А потом помогла Тее подняться.  
— В следующий раз постарайся не отвлекаться на эстетическую сторону боя, — сказала Нисса, — это может стоить тебе жизни.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Тея, потирая ушибленный локоть и рассматривая длинную царапину на руке, там, где Нисса ее зацепила.  
У той же, стоит признать, тоже появилась неглубокая рана. И разрез на боку. Они обе не видели смысла упражняться с учебным оружием.  
— Но ты ничего не ответила.  
— О чем? — спросила Нисса, возвращая меч в ножны.  
— О том, что ты мазохистка, — Тея села на край светящейся платформы. — Я вижу, как ты смотришь на Сару.  
— Любовь, по-твоему, символ душевного нездоровья? — подняла брови Нисса.  
В сердце кольнуло: это острие было страшнее их мечей, и отбить его не проще.  
— А еще я вижу, как смотрит на тебя Сара, — продолжила Тея.  
— И как же, о великий знаток человеческой души и романтических переживаний? — спросила Нисса, вкладывая насмешку и яд в каждое слово.  
Но Тею это не смутило.  
— Вы смотрите друг на друга, как те, кто отчаялся, — сказала она. — Так мама смотрела на Уолтера. Но между ними не было смертей и воскрешений.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — ответила ей Нисса, глядя прямо в глаза.  
Тея пожала плечами, но не стала спорить.   
— Как скажешь, — произнесла она.  
Захотелось накричать на нее, вытащить снова в круг, заставить отбивать удары меча, опять повергнуть и приставить клинок к шее, к солнечному сплетению, к сердцу. Пригрозить перерезать сухожилия так, что она никогда не сможет ходить. Пообещать вырезать глаза и язык.  
Захотелось позволить себе расплакаться и сказать, что она права. Сказать, какая усталость преследует Ниссу, как ей не хватает сил смотреть на Сару и пытаться поймать то, что давно умерло. Но между ними пропасть, через которую не перекинуть моста, даже, когда они обе прикладывают все силы.  
— Ты достойная дочь своего отца, — сказала Нисса и ушла, не позволив себе ничего из того, чего ей так хотелось.  
Это слабости, недостойные ее. Недостойные Дочери Демона.  
«Кажется, мы обе заложницы наших отцов, — с горечью подумала она, — и никогда не освободимся от них».

*

Мама держалась напряженно и Сара не могла ее винить: трудно относиться к собственной дочери без осторожности, если та умирает и воскресает через каждые пару лет. Папа создавал иллюзию бурной деятельности, но больше шумел, чем чем-то помогал. Хотя, его, конечно, сильнее отвлекал мамин новый муж.  
Казалось, что они соревнуются из-за каждой мелочи.  
— Он слишком молодой для нее, вам не кажется? — спросил папа у Лорел и Сары. — Мальчишка! Просто мальчишка!  
Лорел тактично ответила:  
— Это ее выбор.  
Сара улыбнулась.  
— А теперь давайте к столу! — мама замахала руками, а ее муж (их отчим? Черт разберет), одетый в совершенно дурацкий свитер с оленями, хотя до Рождества и было далеко, принялся раскладывать индейку по тарелкам.  
Спасибо, что папа хотя бы не привел с собой Донну. Тогда День Благодарения вовсе вышел бы совсем странным. Сара уже слышала версию мелодрамы от Фелисити и не желала становиться ее частью. И не желала видеть дергающийся глаз Лорел.  
— А чем вы занимаетесь? — подозрительно спросил папа, обращаясь к новому маминому мужу.  
Мама закатила глаза, проворчав: «Квентин!».  
— О, это очень интересно, — ответил его собеседник и потер руки, — видите ли, я специалист широкого профиля, ну…  
— Он доктор наук, — вставила мама, — как и я. Девочки, когда вы уже меня внуками порадуете?  
Мама была мастером смены неловкой темы на еще более неловкую.  
— У меня даже на отношения времени нет, — быстро ответила Лорел.  
— У меня тоже, — поддакнула Сара.  
На нее с недоумением посмотрели и сестра, и отец.  
— Милая, а как же… ну Нисса? — осторожно спросил папа.  
Сара могла бы списать это на то, что не хочет при чужих людях распространяться о том, что встречается с женщиной, но раньше возможная гомофобия окружающих не волновала. Да и врать самой себе она перестала очень давно. Сара должна была признать, что попросту забыла о Ниссе.  
Когда казалось, что ситуация не может стать хуже, в столовую вошел Рип Хантер. Он и его привычка появляться тогда, когда ему позарез понадобилась твоя помощь.  
— О! Привет! — мамин муж не растерялся, увидев чужого человека посреди собственной квартиры. — Достану еще тарелку!  
— Кхм… — сказал Рип Хантер. — Я не к тебе…  
— Вы знакомы? — мама недоуменно переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
Сара поняла, что пора заканчивать этот цирк, вскочила и сказала:  
— Мне пора.

*

— Только не спарринг! — подняла руки Тея. — Спасибо, на мне и так живого места нет.  
Сара, которая несла две палки, усмехнулась.  
— Жа-а-аль, — протянула она. — В штабе только ты и манекены.  
— Вот и иди к манекенам, — ответила Тея, пододвигая к себе кресло.  
Ее здорово потрепали. Она мысленно сделала себе пометку, что надо обязательно объяснить Оливеру, что с потенциальными союзниками стоит сначала разговаривать, а не являться на их порог с угрозами. Даже с Виксен сработало плохо, а она ведь не самая нервная.  
— Как там временной континуум? — спросила Тея.  
Сара уже примерялась к манекенам. Даже ее тренировочный костюм теперь был белым, и это становилось привычным. Лорел в черном, Сара — в белом. Им надо было, чтобы кто-то носил голубой, потому что красный и зеленый тоже были. Можно попробовать предложить Фелисити.  
— Как обычно, — ответила Сара, — как Стар-Сити?  
— Как видишь, — развела руками Тея, а потом добавила: — Нисса места себе не находила, пока тебя не было. Ты так внезапно исчезла…  
Мысль, что никто ее за язык не тянул, трепыхнулась и уступила место панике, когда Сара отвернулась от манекена и почти взлетела по ступенькам, к Тее.  
— Нисса скучала по мне? — спросила Сара.  
— Это естественно, правда? — попробовала улыбнуться Тея. — Она любит тебя… ну вроде как.  
И опять, кто за язык тянул…  
— «Вроде как»? — переспросила Сара.  
— Слушай, забей…  
— Тея Дерден Квин, — холодно сказала Сара, — говори то, что начала.  
Это было нечестно. Оливер, наверное, рассказал ей о втором имени Теи, когда они с Сарой были вместе. Это она, как назло, помнила. Хорошо еще, что Нисса не знала, а то бы ей было больнее от мысли, что сохранилась память о любовнике, но не сохранилась о ней.  
— Нисса любит тебя той, какой ты была, — сказала Тея, тяжело вздохнув, — была до Ямы. Ты вернулась совсем другой. Она тебя похоронила, на самом-то деле и отговаривала нас с Лорел от воскрешения. Говорила, что ты никогда не будешь прежней…  
Тея надеялась, что Сара ответит что-нибудь. Ну или, хотя бы, не попытается ее убить. Она бы отбилась, но от напряженности потом они бы так и не избавились. Потому что, когда кто-то кого-то пытается убить больше двух раз — это уже начинает смотреться странно.  
Но Сара молчала.  
— Ты и не стала прежней, — продолжила Тея, — и дело не в том, что ты забыла Ниссу, и не в том, что она тебя помнит, а в том, что ты уже — не ты. Ты новая Сара, но выглядишь и ведешь себя, как прежняя.  
Сара кивнула.  
— Это правда, — сказала она мягко, — я никогда и не смогу стать прежней. Как ты не сможешь отказаться от судьбы убийцы.  
— Эй! — возмутилась Тея. — Дарк вытащил из меня всю жажду крови, хоть что-то от этого типа полезного было.  
Она понимала, что Сара говорит не об этом, но не хотела обсуждать собственные проблемы. Совсем не хотела.  
— Значит, все дело в Яме? — уточнила Сара. — В том, что я тогда воскресла?  
— Наверное, — ответила Тея. — Извини, что начала этот разговор. У меня была тяжелая ночь. Вам с Ниссой просто надо время все наладить… ну или вроде того. Не хочу лезть в вашу жизнь…  
Тее показалось, что Сара что-то для себя решила, когда та сказала:  
— Спасибо.

*

Оливер говорил о смерти Фелисити. Рассказывал, каким невероятным человеком она была. Они все наблюдали за этим на экране: удобно, когда у тебя есть технологии будущего.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — Кендра помотала головой, — он же видел тебя живой, так почему?  
Фелисити поморщилась. Она выжила после смертельного ранения, благодаря тому, что в ней проснулись силы, которые ей стоило больших трудов (по ее словам) скрыть от самой же себя.  
— Я не люблю делать такого с живыми людьми, — ответила она, снимая очки и глядя на них с искренним недоумением, — но иногда приходится. Пришлось немного подправить память им всем.  
Она говорила не так, как говорила Фелисити. Не было слов-паразитов, странных предложений или двусмысленных фраз. Даже темп речи изменился. «Смерть меняет людей», — невесело подумала Сара.  
Кендра не выглядела понявшей, о чем она говорит, но слово взял Рип Хантер, так что с расспросами ей пришлось закончить.  
— Мы обратились к вам, потому что нам нужна помощь, связанная с магическими силами, — он оперся на панель управления, становясь похожим на Доктора, с которым ненавидел, когда его сравнивали. — Но, если вы не захотите сотрудничать, у нас есть варианты…  
— Константин, что ли? — перебила его Фелисити и, заметив изменившееся лицо Рипа, враз стала похожа на себя обычную. — О, Господи, ваш запасной вариант — это Константин? Да вы с ума сошли!  
Сара заметила, что Кендра и Картер переглянулись, Рей недоуменно моргал, как и весь разговор, все еще не способный воспринять изменения в Фелисити, Мик вообще рассматривал экраны так, будто что-то понимал в потоке информации. Штейн и Джекс приходили в себя в лазарете после недавней миссии, так что их не было, но не отреагировал только…  
— Ну хоть кто-то сказал это вслух! — громко выдал Снарт, как раз, когда Сара на него посмотрела.  
Фелисити наградила его недовольным взглядом.  
— Послушайте, — она сложила руки на груди, — я с радостью вам помогу. Только потому что ваш запасной вариант скорее всего разнесет половину временного континуума.  
— Он помог воссоединить мою душу с телом, — заметила Сара.  
— Звезды в тот день очень удачно сложились, — фыркнула Фелисити, снова переставая быть собой, — потому что в любое другое время это могла быть не твоя душа, не твое тело или он бы протащил в этот мир еще что-то в придачу.  
В том, как она говорила о Джоне Константине, было нечто личное. Только Саре совсем не хотелось разбираться еще и в этом. По одной проблеме за раз. Тем более что у нее как раз имелась одна, связанная с магией.  
— Это познавательно, но давайте приступим к обсуждению нашего задания, — сказал Рип Хантер.  
— Одну секундочку, — Сара посмотрела на всех по очереди, — я не просила ни одного из вас ни о чем. В то время, как помогала всем здесь… ну кроме Мика, Мику по-моему ничего кроме открытого огня в этой жизни и не надо…  
В ответ на это Мик осклабился.  
— Но теперь я хочу кое-что изменить в собственной судьбе.  
— Только, если наша новая коллега будет согласна сделать лишний крюк во времени, — учтиво произнес Рип Хантер.  
Та, что раньше была Фелисити, пожала плечами.  
— Я даже могу помочь, — сказала она.

*

Для того чтобы Яма Лазаря дала осечку, нужна была магия. Сара подозревала, что есть и другие способы, но этот казался самым очевидным.  
Ее тело опустили в воду, она забурлила, в пещере наступила тишина и даже Нисса перестала рваться из рук подручных Мерлина.  
Прошла минута. Другая. Третья.  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Сара, глядя на экран.  
Фелисти кивнула.  
Лорел упала на колени, рядом с Ямой, сотрясаемая рыданиями.

*

— Так ты этого хотела? — Рей взмахом руки указал в сторону погасших экранов. — А как насчет твоей сестры и друзей? Твоей любимой? Они как?  
Сара подумывала не ответить, вполне бы соответствовало выбранной ей роли, но Рей ведь из тех, кому хватит ума потом прийти и выдать все прямо Ниссе или Тее. Или отцу с Лорел.  
— Так будет лучше для всех, — сказала она. — Если меня не будет в их жизнях.  
— Почему ты не подумала спросить их мнение на этот счет? — Рей сложил руки на груди и наградил ее осуждающим взглядом через стекло шлема.  
— Потому что они не отказались бы от меня даже на пороге Ада.  
— Потому что они любят тебя, — безапелляционно заявил Рей.  
— Именно потому я хочу оставаться мертвой, — сказала Сара. — Любить мертвых безопаснее.  
Она не стала дожидаться ответа Рея, а направилась прочь из рубки. Пусть думает, что хочет.  
Хорошо, что все остальные молчали.  
У них ведь есть право переписывать собственную историю так, как им заблагорассудится.

*

Когда-то, словно бы в прошлой жизни, Тея приносила цветы на могилы папы и Оливера. Пусть она и знала теперь, что Роберт не был ее биологическим отцом, но именно он был рядом, когда она росла. Именно он прибежал в больницу, когда ей накладывали гипс. Именно он радовался ее успехам и утешал в случае неудач. А Оливер… был просто Оливером.  
Ее брат изменился, но вернулся к ней. У нее появился другой отец, хотя его забота и имела дурной привкус ржавчины и крови.   
Тее хотелось бы, чтобы вернулась и Сара.  
Только такому чуду не суждено было свершиться. Год назад они с Лорел попытались, но потерпели неудачу. Яма Лазаря не смогла воскресить Сару. Им пришлось вернуться из Нанда Парбата ни с чем, разве что со славой осквернительниц могил.  
— Я попрощалась с ней, — сказала после неудачного ритуала Нисса, — тебе тоже стоит.  
— Ну я и ехала сюда не ради Сары, — ответила Тее, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал легко, — она не моя сестра все-таки.  
Она сама не сразу поняла, что врет. Нисса положила ладонь в перчатке ей на плечо и произнесла:  
— Мы сами выбираем, каким путем следовать, но мы не видим ни его середины, ни его конца. Все, что нам остается, только вести себя достойно, что бы ни случилось.  
Тея хотела спросить: «Что это должно означать?». Хотела, но не спросила, а только кивнула.  
Теперь, когда она шла прочь, оставив цветы на могиле Сары, то вспоминала слова Ниссы. Слова, которые приходили на ум каждый раз, когда жажда крови поднимала голову и затихала вновь.  
Стоило миновать ворота кладбища, как к ее тени присоединилась вторая.  
— Ты бы тоже могла ходить на могилу Сары, — сказала Тея.  
Нисса поравнялась с ней и ответила молчанием и пристальным взглядом. Тем самым, который означал: «Разберусь и без тебя».  
— Ты сегодня одета вполне цивильно, — заметила Тея, оглядев джинсы и футболку Ниссы, — значит, не против прогулки по городу?  
— Не против, — ответила та.

*

Сара улыбалась, глядя вслед Ниссе и Тее. Она сделала все правильно. На кладбище, кроме нее, была еще одна посетительница. Сара не обратила на темноволосую девушку, одетую в черное, особого внимания. И зря.  
— Знаешь, все ведь раскроется рано или поздно.  
— Ты стала неузнаваемой, когда перестала носить очки и перекрасилась в брюнетку, — ответила ей Сара, решившая не говорить, что едва не убила ее, но вовремя узнала голос.  
— Рада это слышать, — серьезно ответила Фелисити, подходя ближе. — Не мне осуждать тебя, но не трави себе душу, наблюдая за этими двумя.  
Сара закатила глаза.  
— Сказала женщина, приехавшая в Стар-Сити.  
— Я могу быть в любой точке земного шара в любую секунду, — подняла палец Фелисити, — но у меня есть некоторый опыт в плане стирания памяти.  
— Как с Оливером? — мило улыбнулась Сара.  
— Да, — кивнула Фелисити, — как и со мной самой.  
Она пожала плечами в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Сары.  
— Долгая история. И того, из-за кого я самой себе стирала память, нет в этом мире. Что касается Ниссы и Теи… Реши для себя, хочешь ты быть с ними или хочешь уйти, но не думай слишком долго.  
Сара фыркнула.  
— Разберусь без советов усопших.  
— От трижды мертвой слышу, — ответила Фелисити.  
Она исчезла до того, как Сара успела ей ответить. Ведьма.  
«Слишком долго». Что такое «долго» для той, у кого есть машина времени? Ну, технически, не у нее одной. Но ведь есть.  
Сара может думать хоть целую вечность.  
Она улыбнулась собственной могиле.


End file.
